"Language, brain, and cognitive development," an open international meeting in Paris in May 2001, is designed to foster interactions amongst the specialists of three disciplines: adult psycholinguistics, infant cognitive development, and cognitive neuroscience. By exposing students and young researchers to top-level research in these fields, the meeting will play a pedagogical role and will encourage further research that cuts across those disciplines. Special emphasis will be put on the contribution of new findings in neuropsychology and brain imaging to the interaction between cognitive developmental psychology and biology. The meeting will consist of twenty half-hour lectures and three round-table discussions, in which experts in the field and participants will discuss the links between language and thought and between maturation and learning, as well as theories of cognitive and linguistic development and the complementarity between biological (neuropsychology and brain imaging) and cognitive psychological research.